1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical junction box with a built-in isolation transformer.
2. Related Art
Underwater pool lighting is very common, and is popular at a variety of locations, such as commercial and residential pools and spas. Low-voltage (e.g., 12 volt) underwater lighting is especially popular because it is safer than high-voltage lighting. However, due to local and national electrical codes, low-voltage lighting requires installation of an isolation step-down transformer, which typically decreases the voltage provided to the pool lights from 120 volts to 12 volts and electrically isolates high-voltage wiring from low-voltage wiring. For safety reasons, industry regulations require both high-voltage and low-voltage underwater pool lighting to be connected in a waterproof junction box. With high-voltage lighting, the junction box is located above-ground and encloses the connection between the light fixture and the high-voltage supply (e.g., panel board). With low-voltage lighting, the junction box is also above-ground, and encloses the connection between the light fixture and an external transformer.
To replace or “retrofit” high-voltage lighting with low-voltage lighting, a variety of electrical parts and/or tools are required to properly install and connect an isolation transformer and associated wiring. Additionally, installation is often difficult for those with little or no electrical background or experience. Further, an isolation transformer separate from a junction box is generally visually displeasing. Moreover, existing junction boxes cannot easily be retrofit to accept isolation transformers.
Accordingly, what would be desirable is an electrical junction box with a built-in isolation transformer, which addresses the foregoing needs. Also desirable would be a kit, comprising an isolation transformer and new junction box components that may be installed using some or all of the components of the existing, previously-installed junction boxes.